Pipe Bomb Shotgun
The Pipe Bomb Shotgun is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 27|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 5 (max 30)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *9 (weight)|cost = 470 |level_required = 27}} Appearance It is a gray shotgun with the pipe bomb cartridge as its ammunition source. Strategy It has extreme damage, good fire rate, low capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Spread the projectiles to lessen the chance of your targets dodging them. *It can be used to easily eradicate melee weapon users. *It is a great weapon to counter Storm Hammer users, because of its fast firing area push and confusing explosion pattern. *Its projectiles are entities, so it can be used to block some other projectiles. *Melee users are way more vulnerable when you are using this weapon against them, due to this being really devastating in close ranges. *Directly hit your enemies with it for maximum effect. *Avoid hitting your teammates with it, due to the fact that the projectiles explode even on friendly targets, with its normal knockback intact. This will mess with your teammates' aim, or can push them onto nearby hazards. *As the name of the weapon states, the gun fires mine-like projectiles. These will latch onto surfaces, and will detonate after a short period of time, or when a hostile player approaches. This can be taken advantage of in corridors or areas with small spaces. *If you know that an enemy is approaching from a certain area, you can shoot down a few mines and set up a small trap. *Despite the arching nature of the projectiles, the gun is notably effective at taking down airborne targets due to the flak-like projectiles. *Try to trap a target into a corner where escape is difficult. *As this is a shotgun, making this weapon shoot 16 pipe bombs per fire, spread it to lure the Storm Hammer users to kill you, only for him to be fooled. Counters *Constant rocket jumps helps you to dodge the live projectiles. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Since this is a weapon categorized as a contact detonator, most weapons cannot hit the enemy player when directly hitting. The only kind of weapons that bypasses the contact detonator are wall-break weapons, so make sure to wield a wall break weapon. *The projectiles obeys gravity, so stand back with a wall break weapon. *If lacking a wall break weapon, attack from behind. *Keep an eye of what direction the user is shooting at. If they are aiming upwards, they may be raining mines at you in an effort to confuse you. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way not to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the mines. (Unless one is well-armored) *Assuming you have enough area to (double) jump, try to stay as high (if not, far) as possible from the projectiles. This way, you will not be detected and blown up. Strafing sideways will also allow for better dodging of the explosives. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning it's impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. Firing sound *Mines Launcher's Trivia *It is based on the Soviet Saiga-12 shotgun, though it has pipe bombs as a source of ammunition. *This is the only weapon that shoots pipe bombs. *It takes 10 seconds to explode when no contact is made. *It is the shotgun counterpart of Mines Launchrr. *It was given attribute in 14.1.0 update. Category:Shotgun Category:Contact detonator Category:Looping shot Category:Area damage Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Looping shots Category:Looping Shot Category:Contact Detonator Category:Blinding Category:Event Set